


Sleepless

by underworldqueen13



Series: Whumptober 2018 [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Force Use, Gen, Insomnia, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: Hera and Kanan help kallus finally get some sleep





	Sleepless

Sleep wasn't coming. He wasn't surprised to be honest, after being held captive by Thrawn, being on alert was an understatement. Kallus was exhausted but couldn't honestly bring himself to sleep. 

 

“Still awake I see?”

 

Hera took a seat across from him. If anyone was awake this early, or was it late, it would be her.

 

“Just can't…”

 

He wanted to finish but it seemed his mouth had stopped working. That had been happening for the past day or so. He couldn't think straight, heard voices, even imagined Thrawn walking about on the base. Despite all of this, his mind refused to let him sleep.

 

“When was the last time you actually slept? I don't think I've seen you sleep since we arrived and that was almost five days ago.”

 

“It feels more like six,” was all he mumbled.

 

Hera was worried. There's only so much a human being could endure. She wished there was something, anything she could do to help him. If she couldn't help, then she would find someone who could.

 

“Did you try sleeping medication? That could help,” she questioned.

 

“No tolerance training…. they're useless.”

 

She could tell the agent was desperate for sleep. Even a restless sleep was still sleep. If pills weren't going to help, the Hera was going to try one more plan.

 

“Go to your room for now. I think I know someone who could help you sleep.”

 

Kallus did as he was told. He didn't think Hera's plan would work, he didn't even know what she was planning.

*

 

Kanan sat quietly in his room. Preparing for rest before he took Ezra on their next mission. A quiet knock and the sliding of his door alerted him to a new presence.

 

“Awake already Hera?”

 

She took a step closer. Even blind he knew when she was there.

 

“Couldn't sleep, which is why I'm here.”

 

“You want me to use the force to put you to sleep again?”

 

“Not me this time but I'll get some sleep once you take care of the one who does need it.”

 

*

Kallus wasn't expecting Kanan to accompany Hera when she returned. The Jedi was a mystery to him. Trusting him even after so many years chasing him. Offering sanctuary and safety when few would. 

 

“Hera tells me you need to sleep. Do you trust me?”

 

Did he trust him? After everything in the past five days, did he trust him? What choice did he even have.

 

“I guess,” He mumbled.

 

“Good enough for me right now. I'm going to use the force to manipulate you. You should be asleep in about 10 minutes.”

 

Kallus nodded in affirmation. He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep. He didn't realize Kanan had placed his hands on either side of his head. He just suddenly felt an overwhelming need to sleep. Something he'd been trying in vain for days to achieve. It felt good to enter sleeps embrace once more. He was sure nightmares would wake him soon, but as Hera said:

Even a restless sleep is still sleep.


End file.
